My LustFilled Life with Death the kid
by sovereign9
Summary: Eve OC is Death the kid's weapon AND toy. I DO NOT OWN DEATH THE KID FROM SOUL EATER!


i wrote this for a good friend of mine, out of spite kind of, because she didnt believe the fact that i could write hard core type lemons. ^O^

its not the first one i've written but the first one i've put up on . i hope its all good and please excuse some mistakes. w

ENJOY! (CAUTION: **YOU** MAY END UP SLIGHTLY WET!)

* * *

Kid x eve

Kid-kun was rough, he didn't let go of me and we were in the middle of school!

"n-n-n-no! AH!" he was holding me against the wall and moving vigorously. I was unable to do anything.

Dr stein had walked past and chuckled. I was embarrassed even more.

"AHH! P-p-p-please s-s-s-stop! Ah! Nnn! Hic!" Kid-kun was grinning the whole way trough and also, enjoying himself quite thoroughly. He was moving in and out of me, i was melting, i couldn't even think straight anymore.

"AH! Yes! Yes!" kid-kun tried to keep quite but couldn't do it.

"AH! I-I-I-I-I'M C-C-C-CUM-!" I nearly screamed but kid-kun kissed me before we could be found out.

"that's what happensccccc when you don't co-operate, eve-chan" he said gleefully as he was buttoning up his shirt. He helped me up and kissed me passionately.

He helped me get dressed but in the middle of buttoning up my shirt, he decided to pull it off again,

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" he said with excitement.

He was right. This time i was tied up to the staircase's rail. By this time everyone had gone home. We were most probably going to end being here the whole night.

"its ok, the only other person here is most probably Dr Stein anyway and he most probably wont do anything about it, that's if he walks past." Kid-kun was teasing me.

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry! P-p-p-please f-f-forgive m-me!" i was begging him for mercy.

He smiled and said,

"only if you do me a favour" he licked his lips and i could see where this was going.

"P-please don't make m-me do t-this" i said.

He pulled his trousers down took his member out. I went completely red. I couldn't believe i got myself into this!

"your punishment!" he exclaimed

I couldn't exactly get myself out of this and it wasn't as if i hated it completely. He brought it closer to my mouth, without thinking i opened my mouth and he entered. It was bigger than i had expected. It didn't exactly fit in my mouth but i tried. Kid-kun's face was red when i looked up. I was hoping that i was pleasuring him.

"Nnnnn! Ahhh! T-t-this f-feels g-good!!!!!!" he was out of breath. he put his hand on my head and pushed my head faster. He was panting harder and harder every time my head moved. His member wasn't getting any smaller either, in fact i think it was getting bigger. I thought that anyway.

"eve-chan! Y-y-you're great! I-i-i- i cant beli- AHHH!" He stopped mid sentence and made a sound of pleasure. I blushed at the sound at that and then unexpectedly my mouth was full of a thick, warm and white liquid. i didnt know what to do.

"s-s-swallow it-" he was about to collapse and he was still slightly in my mouth. i obeyed and swallowed all of it. it didn't taste all that good and i think kid-kun read my mind.

"you- might- just- get- used- to- that- taste, you- know?" kid-kun was still trying to catch his breath. i was embarrassed as anything. He fell down to his knees finally and sat directly opposite me.

"do you think you could untie m-me now?" i asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"do you really think it's over yet?" he said cheekily. "how about we go back to gallows mansion? We can continue there!" he was even more excited. He untied me from the rails and picked me up. My wrists were bruised from the ropes. "i'm sorry! I didn't know the roped were getting to your wrists! Please forgive me!?" he was looking concerned and sorry. I couldn't help but to kiss him.

"its alright" i said trying to make him less concerned.

"you can do whatever you want to me when we get home! I'm at your mercy!" he was practically begging. When he said he was at my mercy, all kinds of thoughts started running through my mind. We were walking down the street at 2 o'clock in the morning, nobody was around at all. He was carrying me bridal style.

"you know? I can walk now. It's alright." I looked at kid-kun, he suddenly started carrying me with one arm. His other arm was finding its way between my legs.

"what are you doing!?" i exclaimed.

He chuckled and i blushed. I completely forgot i wasn't wearing any underwear.

"ah! Where are my panties!?" i asked, overly embarrassed.

"it's alright, they are in my pocket. I didn't think you would want to wear them, because there are some stains on only one side. I couldn't bear to have you wear such a monstrosity. Well, it's alright. We're the only people here anyway." We looked around and saw no one. His hand kept moving and found my most sensitive spot. He rubbed it till i couldn't breathe. It felt as if he was going to drop me but his grip was sturdy. He kept walking and laughing to himself.

"i hope you don't mind? Well, its not like you can do anything about it anyway, right?" kid-kun said as i was panting. He put in one finger, and then another, and then another. He had previously taken his rings off and i had wondered why, he had this planned the whole time! He kept repeating each movement eight times. I was slowly losing my consciousness from what he was doing. He kissed me a few times just to make sure i was still there, but his hands didn't stop once.

"A-H-H-HH! NNNN! S-S-ST-!" I couldn't keep myself quiet, and yet again kid-kun had to quieten me before i woke up the neighbours with the noises i made.

"we are nearly there eve-chan!" he said without a care in the world. He removed his hands and licked his fingers as if he had a great dinner. "i enjoyed that thoroughly and you surprisingly taste delicious! How was it for you, eve-chan?" he was obviously enjoying himself, and he knew that i didn't have anything left in me to say anything. Slurp!

"kid-kun? Are we nearly there?" i could barely talk. As kid-kun was walking with me in his arms, we saw Dr Stein and Death Scythe-san walking up the alley.

"hello kids! What are you two doing out here at this time of night?" death scythe-san seemed happy but Dr Stein didn't look all that happy. It was as if he was taken somewhere where he didn't want to be.

"hello death scythe-san! We're just coming back from school, what about you?" kid-kun was overly happy to tell death scythe –san about our where-abouts.

"please call me spirit, it must be hard to say death scythe- san all the time. Isn't it a bit late to be coming from school?" spirit-san asked.

"we were just catching up on some work we had missed out, that's all." Kid-kun was a pretty good liar, spirit-san was pretty good at acting dense and Dr Stein read through the both of us.

"Anyways, we should let you be going in fact, let us take you home, it might be dangerous for you two." Spirit-san smiled and offered. I didn't want spirit-san and Dr Stein to walk us home, it would've been too awkward. Kid-kun obviously thought the same.

"No, really. It's perfectly fine for us to go by ourselves. We're nearly there anyway and wouldn't want to burden you. Thank you for the offer, we'll see you later." We waved goodbye, Dr Stein held spirit-san back so he wouldn't follow us and so we walked on.

"we've arrived eve-chan!" we got into the house and kid-kun still didn't put me down. He took me up to our bedroom and placed me gently on the bed. He came and sat next to me.

"like i had said earlier, i'm at you mercy" i didn't think he was serious.

"i-i-i-i don't know w-w-what to d-d-do" i really had no clue, and that was a mistake.

"well, if you don't know then i'll go on!" kid-kun was excited again. He ripped my clothes off and his hands moved at an unthinkable speed. I didn't see what was coming.

"y-you know? i think it was useless putting clothes back on- AH! Wai-! St-! Nnnnn!" there was no one else in the mansion besides us. Kid-kun didn't bother covering my mouth.

"be as loud as you want eve-chan! I want to hear your cute voice" he licked my lips and went down to my stomach. "there's enough light here to see you clearly. Sorry for the intrusion" he widened my legs and stared into me.

"n-n-no! Don't look!" i could feel him staring at me and before i could get him to stop he started licking me.

"wow! I haven't seen anything so beautiful and pink in my whole life!" he said with such enthusiasm.

"w-w-why are you doing this to m-me?! AHHHH! S-STO-! NNNNNNN! AHHH!!" i was louder than expected. Kid-kun's head popped up and he was licking his lips. I was panting harder than earlier. He had practically drained me. I was losing all trains of thought.

"forgive me, i won't be letting you sleep tonight! You are serving my needs as a butler and weapon/tool. You know? Right now, you're looking really sensual, i just want to eat you!" he jumped on top of me and held my arms down. He kissed me more forcefully but then it turned into a passionately forced kissed. He held both my hands in one hand and his other hand grabbed one of my breasts. I couldn't kiss kid-kun properly because of his hand. He left marks all over my breasts and stomach. "you won't be able to go out with all these marks, now will you?" he was teasing me. He moved down my body faster, as if he was impatient. He let go of my hands but before i could do anything he had managed to get his head between my legs again.

"w-what?! A-a-again?!" he looked up and licked his lips.

"i want to try something different, i hope you don't mind." He left the bed with me sprawled across the bed. He went to the closet and pulled out a box which i had never seen before.

"what's in that box?" i didn't know and was curious. He bought the box over to where i was laying and opened it. I didn't see what he pulled out because my legs were in the way.

"i promise you that you will enjoy this. It's something I've wanted to do to you for a while now, so you'll just have to bear with me, ok?" i didn't know where he was going with this and i didn't exactly want to know. But with the sounds of the things he was pulling out of the box, i wanted to leave the bedroom. I got up subtly whilst he was playing with whatever he was playing with and sneaked out the room. I ran down the stairs before i noticed i didn't have any clothes on! I was running through mansion naked and kid-kun wanting to do unthinkable things to me. I think i was pretty screwed.

"eve-chan! Where are you?!" kid-kun was calling for me in a comical tone which made me shudder when i heard it. I tried opening many doors but they all had seemed to be locked, as if he planned for this as well. I finally found an open door when i realised that this room was kid-kun's mum's room, so i left the room and kept going. It was colder than i had expected it to be in the mansion, i had goose-bumps everywhere and my legs hurt from what all kid-kun did to me. I collapsed on the floor and heard kid-kun's footsteps getting closer to where i was.

"eve-can! Where are you?!" his voice was teasing but a sense of impatience was on the edge of his voice. I managed to crawl my way the kitchen which could have been the most stupid idea i had ever come up with, i found a cardboard box near the pantry. It was just big enough for me to fit in. I could hear him smirk from the door to the kitchen, he had obviously found me by looking for my soul. He lifted the box, "FOUND YOU EVE-CHAN!" he sounded so ecstatic. He picked me up with his arm and put me on the bench i was hiding under. "now open your legs!" he was being cheeky, even if i didn't want to, he would do it for me. He slowly put his hand on my ankle and moved up on both my legs. I was already shivering from the cold and his soft touch wasn't making it any better. The cook top was next to me, i accidently turned the fire on when kid-kun reached my soft spot. He acted faster than i could and pulled me away from the fire. We landed on the floor, i was sitting on top of him, he sighed from relief and then smirked just after that.

"are you alright eve-chan?" he sat up slightly, he sounded concerned,

"yeah, i-i'm fine" i was shivering t death and kid-kun noticed. He took his shirt off and put it around me. it was warm from his body heat. I was tired but i knew kid-kun wasn't going to stop, and honestly, i didn't want him to stop.

His pants had slipped so his member was poking out slightly. I looked down and it became hard under me. it made me jump a little when i felt it.

"ah, i'm sorry," he avoided making eye contact with me "it's because you're so cute, i couldn't help it." I turned his face so he'd face me but his eyes kept looking away from me. i held his face up and kissed him softly but passionately. One of his arms pulled me closer.

I built up enough courage and touched him by myself. He twitched under me. i held him gently in my hand and pumped him slowly. His kiss was becoming soppy as i pumped him faster. i couldn't believe i was doing this myself. Kid-kun was helpless against me now, it made me feel good, so good that i wanted to see how far i could go. Kid-kun let go of me and used his arms to support himself, i slid down so i could use my mouth. To think i was doing this on my own will, it wasn't as bad as i imagined it to be. I licked his member; kid-kun shuddered and whimpered. I teased him a little before i put him in my mouth.

"p-please! H-hurry!" the sound of his begging voice was the cutest thing i had ever heard. I looked up at him, he went redder than ever. He kept avoiding eye contact with me so i teased him more.

"please look at me" he wanted to, but still resisted. I thought i'd force him to look at me, so licked his member a few more times. "please?". i kissed his member a few times till he gave in.

"OK! OK! P-please!" he was still begging me. i gave him my most evil smile i had. I had no idea where this confidence came from but it was making me feel good. I put his member as slow as possible, into my mouth. He bucked his hips which caught me off guard. His head went down my throat unexpectedly. He relaxed back onto the floor, my eyes watered up a bit but i got over it. I started at a slow pace but i could tell he wanted more, so i quenched his thirst.

"AAHH! NNNGGH! M-more! H-h-harder!" he kept bucking his hips and his legs kept spamming. "I-I' CUMMING! N-NO! STO-!" I felt it again, the warm, thick, white liquid, but more deep down my throat. I swallowed it and moved his member slowly out of my mouth. I sucked on his head, making sure i had drained everything out of him. His arms gave way and he fell back on the floor. I sat up and saw Kid-kun panting.

"are you alright, Kid-kun?" i asked, of course he knew i was being sarcastic but i definitely left him speechless though. I mustn't have been enough because he was still a little bit hard. I had to take action.

Whilst he wasn't looking, i checked my state, i was dripping wet. I rubbed myself and Kid-kun must have heard my voice because he chuckled. He was still lying on the floor, i wanted more and i could see that he wanted more as well. I sat on top of him, he looked at what i was doing.

"Eve-chan?" i avoided eye contact with him this time but i wanted to see his face.

I stroked his member with one finger, he started to become hard. i held him with my finger and thumb and lightly squeezed his head. It was the perfect thing to do, he became completely hard. i lifted myself slowly over him and placed him under me. his head was big, i never noticed because every time kid-kun and i would do it, he would rush into it. I slowly let myself go down, it hurt but it was a bittersweet pain. He looked to at me and i looked back at him. I looked down and whispered,

"it's, it's all the way in." It was touching my womb and sent a shock up my body. I started moving and Kid-kun groaned and sat up. He whispered into my ear,

"i love you" his breathe sent a shiver down my spine. I started moving. It was hard at first but i managed to start a rhythm. I was doing everything, giving Kid-kun a break. He put his arms around me and put more strength into it.

"you're s-so tight!" i was too busy enjoying myself to notice what he was saying. We were on the floor in the middle of the kitchen, drowning in each other's lust. It was so much better being on top, i had control over Kid-kun. We kissed over and over again, we couldn't get enough of each other. We just kept on going, every now and then, Kid-kun would move his mouth to my breasts and left more love bites. My body would have looked bruised from someone else's point of view.

"E-eve-chan! I'm c-cumming!! He whispered right next to my ear.

'm-me too! Let's cum together, K-Kid-kun!" we kissed and came together. It was amazing, i could feel his warm and thick stuff rush through my womb.

"Eve!" he held me tight and called my name.

"kid!" we laid there in the middle of the kitchen, Kid-kun as still in me. my back towards him. He took himself out slowly and gently then turned me around. He kissed me and hugged me tight. I kissed him and hugged him back.

"i love you, Kid-kun." I said to him.

"i love you too, Eve-chan." He whispered back.

We slept in the kitchen for the rest of the night. We were lucky it was the weekend, neither of us got up till the night. I loved Kid-kun and he loved e back, i must have been the happiest person alive. But when we woke up, Kid-kun wanted to finish what we had started!

To be continued...


End file.
